


Welcome to the Library!

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Librarians au, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Maggie meets a mysterious stranger in an alleyway and her whole life is suddenly turned upside down! Will she accept the offer of a lifetime to save the world sometimes twice before Friday and the knowledge that magic exists, or will Maggie go back to the life she had before?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Welcome to the Library!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as Day 7: Welcome to the Future of Sanvers Pride Prompts 2020. Due to a lot of very positive responses, I’ve decided to expand it out. I have a prologue and chapter one written so far, with more to come! I hope you enjoy my take on a Librarians AU! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Prologue:**

“What the hell were you thinking Alex?” Kara asked, getting another roll of gauze out of the first aid kit on the table. 

“That if I would have waited a few more seconds for you to back me up that we would have lost the idol into the lava and it would be one more Atlantean artifact lost into space and time. Plus who knows what would have happened if that magic would have gotten back into the ley line. Disaster probably.” 

Kara rolled her eyes… she was getting really tired of listening to Alex’s excuses for being reckless. 

“You’re the Librarian, not the Guardian… you are supposed to think your way out of situations instead of literally throwing yourself head first into them.” Kara said, wrapping the roll of gauze around the bandaged area on Alex’s head to secure it. She sighed and grabbed the tape and the scissors. “Hold this please?” 

Alex did, but couldn’t resist adding. “I could have done this myself you know… I am a doctor after all.” 

Kara let out a tiny growl of frustration. “Yes, I know. You have that and a million other degrees. But I’m your sister and it’s my privilege to do it for you.” She cut the gauze and then taped it into place. “How does that feel?” 

“Good.” Before Kara could stop her Alex jumped down from the table. She swayed a little once she was fully upright and Kara quickly put a hand on her waist to keep her from falling. 

“Ugh, easy Sis… you have a concussion. You need to rest.” 

Alex took a breath and tried to get her body under control. “I don’t have time to rest. The Clippings Book keeps giving me new mysteries to solve and new artifacts to find. Plus I need to put that idol in storage.” 

Kara sighed. “J’onn can take care of that. Seriously, you need to rest. All of these things will still be there in an hour. At least give yourself that.” Kara was ready to break out the pout if need be, but then was shocked when Alex agreed. 

“Fine one hour… then I need to get up anyway. The Book has a clipping saying that NASA has announced a meteor shower over National City tomorrow night. I need to be there to get one of the meteors… I’m guessing it’s magical, but I need to do more research into the phenomenon of what happens whenever there is one of these showers and what kind of meteors are going to be falling. 

Kara didn’t respond, but instead helped Alex to her bedroom. “Fine, I’ll wake you in one hour.” She said softly, kissing Alex’s forehead on the side that wasn’t injured. Alex nodded and then winced, before closing the door leaving Kara alone in the hallway. 

**—————————-**

J’onn met Kara back in the main room of the Annex. “How’s the patient?” The older man asked, moving over to sit at one of the desks in the middle of the room. He was dressed in a suit and tie and Kara loved the way that he always looked like a professional. It was one of his quirks and Kara had long since grown used to them. J’onn was like a father to her in many ways. He had found both her and Alex when they were younger on the streets and had taken them in long before either of them had ever known about the Library. 

He had managed to keep the fact that he was both immortal and a mystic guardian of the Library until the day that both had received their invitation, Alex for The Librarian and Kara for Caretaker. Both of them had yes of course and they had lived in the annex ever since, finding artifacts and saving the world, sometimes twice before Friday. But sometimes it got lonely, especially for Alex, Kara knew. Kara had J’onn and she spent most of her time with him doing research, managing the budget, etc… but Alex… Alex went on adventures alone. 

Kara had asked the Library many times to send them a Guardian… someone to protect Alex and be a companion for her, but so far no invitation had been sent out. And with every passing moment, Alex grew more and more reckless, something had to give. 

“Stubborn, as usual.” Kara replied after a long pause. “I just hate how she throws herself into everything without thinking… She's supposed to be the smart one.” 

J’onn chuckled. “She is, but you know her, she either thinks she’s invincible or that her life isn’t worth saying anyway.” He shook his head. “She isn’t going to change, she didn’t become the Librarian because she was afraid to take risks.” 

“I know that, but you know that things have changed, ever since that mission with the Chalice. When she met Sara. Something is different with her, I just don’t know what, but I’m worried.” 

“Me too, but there is nothing we can do but hope that a worthy Guardian will reveal themselves, and try to keep Alex out of trouble until then.” J’onn said reassuringly. 

Kara sighed, feeling tired herself. “That’s like trying to part the Red Sea with a broom, but you are right as usual. I just don’t know what I would do if something happens to her.” Kara’s hand drifted to her necklace, her last remaining link to her parents, she had already endured one tragedy. She didn’t think that she could endure another. 

J’onn got up and gave her a hug. “Have some faith, little one… the Library has endured thus far and Alex is serving with the longest tenured in its history. Give them both some credit.” He kissed her forehead. “Now you should get some rest too. We have much to do tomorrow with that meteor shower on the way.” 

“Thanks Papa Bear.” Kara said softly. Then she stood up and headed for her room above the stairs. J’onn watched her go and turned off the lights in the main study before moving back to his private one. He settled into his easy chair before the cheery fire and closed his eyes. 

“Please old friend… send us someone. You know she can’t do this alone.” He whispered into the fire knowing that the Library could hear him. He only prayed that they would listen.   
  


**——————————**

**Part 1:**

Maggie kicked a rock on the sidewalk and watched it skitter into the alley. It was well after midnight and the night was cold and wet. She rolled her eyes at a passing car, the wheels kicking up water and almost splashing her. Getting soaked would just be the icing on the cake of this crappy night. 

Suddenly a bright light emerging from the alley blinded her and she fell to her knees, startled and ripping her jeans in the process. 

“Ouch! What the hell?” A mysterious whirring sound made her want to hold her ears but after a second it was done, and the sound and the light disappeared. Maggie debated if she should look down the alley or not, but after a few seconds of hesitation, curiosity got the best of her. 

She peeked her head around the dirty red brick wall and gasped. There amongst the garbage and junk, was a doorway. The doorway was not connected to anything but just free standing there. Maggie was sure that it hadn’t been there before. Then to her amazement and horror, the door opened and a person stepped out. In the dim lighting, Maggie wasn’t sure if it was a man or a woman or what, but then squeaked as their face suddenly turned to hers and their eyes met. They were brown and warm, and Maggie felt a shock go through her. 

“Hello!” The person said, moving closer. “Did I frighten you?” 

“A little.” Maggie confessed quietly, still feeling a little unsure about what the hell was happening. 

“My apologies. Who are you?” They stepped more into the streetlight and Maggie could see that it was indeed a woman. Dressed in tan slacks, a white button down with a brown vest over it, a bow tie, and a brown messenger bag, the woman looked both cute and very out of place in this alley. Maggie was about to answer and ask the same question, when the doorway suddenly disappeared. 

“What the hell?” Maggie said, jumping and backing away from the woman and the weird occurrence. “Who the hell are you?” 

“My name is Alex Danvers, and I’m the Librarian!” The woman said, her short hair falling into her eyes. She pushed it back and offered Maggie her hand. “And you are?” 

“Um my name is Maggie. Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie noticed a bandage on her forehead and wondered what happened. 

“It’s nice to meet you Maggie.” Alex said, her hand warm and soft against Maggie’s palm. Maggie swallowed hard, not really understanding why this woman affected her so much. “But now if you’ll excuse me I really need to be going.” 

“Going where? There is nothing around here except for old buildings and a few houses. This area isn’t safe.” 

Alex grinned, and Maggie had to bite her lip to keep from swooning. “Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.” She winked, and then Maggie watched feeling a bit dazed as Alex suddenly took off and ran down the alley. 

It wasn’t until Alex was gone and Maggie realized that she was standing in a dark alley alone, that she whispered. “What did she mean that she was the Librarian? That makes no sense.” 

“Hey wait!” Maggie said turning and running after her into the darkness of the night.   
  


Maggie didn’t have to run far before she caught up with the mysterious woman. She was standing in the middle of an abandoned lot, looking at something. It wasn’t until Maggie got closer, that she realized that it was a crater and that something was burning in the middle of it. 

“Okay, lady… what the hell is going on? And don’t lie to me.” Maggie dug her badge out of her pocket and flashed it. 

“Meteorite fell just a few minutes ago. I’ve been tracking it. It’s most fascinating.” Alex dug some gloves and some kind of machine out of her bag, and pointed one end of it towards the smoldering meteorite. “Just need to get some readings.” 

Maggie tapped her foot, trying to be patient, but it had already been a day. 

“Ooh very interesting.” The Librarian said, tucking the machine back into her bag and pulling on the gloves. She reached down and picked up the now glowing rock. 

“What is it?” Maggie asked. 

“Not sure, but it’s very cool.” She tapped the side of her ear. “J’onn, I need a door.” 

“Coming right up, Ma’am.” Maggie heard a voice say. And then screamed as a door suddenly appeared right in front of them. It opened and Maggie could see to a clean looking, brightly lit room on the other side. 

“Well, it’s been a pleasure to meet you but I really must be going now.” Alex said, tucking the rock into her bag, and giving Maggie a little bow. 

“But what…” Before she could finish her thought, the other woman had jumped into the door and it closed and disappeared behind her in a flash, leaving Maggie just standing there in the lot, wondering if she was dreaming and hoping that she would wake up soon from this strangely bizarre dream. 

**——————————**

Three days later, Maggie was sitting at her desk, going over paperwork. She had tried to push the Incident, as she called it out of her mind, but every once and a while she would get this weird feeling that she was being watched. 

“Sawyer!” The Captain called. 

She turned to face his office door. “Yes Sir.” 

“Got a job for you. Woman asked for you herself.” She got up to grab the piece of paper from his hand. “Says it’s a missing person.” 

Maggie didn’t recognize the address, and found it strange that someone asked for her to personally handle this case. “I’ll look into it sir.” She said. He gave her a nod and then moved back towards his office. Maggie quickly moved back towards her desk and shoved the files of paperwork back into the drawer, grabbed her keys and gun and headed out of the station. 

The Address listed on the paper was 3232 Elder Boulevard and it took a quick internet search to realize that it was home of the National City Public Library. Wondering if this was connected to her mysterious woman, she turned on her lights and sirens and sped off out of the parking lot. 

**—————————————**

The building was quiet but busy and looking at the three story building Maggie was at a loss on where to go. She stepped inside the huge double glass door and headed for the desk labeled information. “Excuse me.” She said to the short man with sandy colored hair that was working the desk. His name tag read Winn. She showed him her badge and then asked. “I’m looking for someone named Kara.” 

“Oh… Kara… yeah she works in the basement.” He pointed towards a set of stairs. “Go down there, third door on your left. You can’t miss it. She’ll be in there.” 

“Thank you!” Maggie said politely. She quickly headed for the stairs and then practically ran down them. Winn at the desk was right, Kara’s office wasn’t hard to find. 

Maggie rapped her knuckles against the door. “Police, I’m looking for a woman named Kara. She called about a missing person?” The door opened and a tall blonde headed woman stuck her head out. 

“Are you Maggie Sawyer?” She asked, looking a bit frantic. 

“Yes… My Captain said that you asked for me and that you have some information about a missing person case.” 

“Good… I mean yes… please come in.” Kara said, sounding relieved to see her. She took a step back to open the door. She invited Maggie to take a seat at the desk, and once Maggie was seated she turned and shut the door behind her. She turned back to look at Maggie. 

Blue eyes studied Maggie for a long moment, then moved over and grabbed a plain white envelope off of a stack of papers. Kara said, “We were going to send you this tomorrow, but the situation has changed. Here, read this… this will explain.” 

Maggie took the envelope and looked it over. It had her name on the cover in shiny gold calligraphy. She slid her finger under the seal and opened it slowly looking for traps. Finding none, she took out the paper that was inside and read it. 

**Dear Ms. Margarita Sawyer,**

**You are cordially invited by the National City Public Library to become a part of the Library, a secret organization that collects and stores dangerous and harmful artifacts and other items of magical origins. We invite you to become The Guardian, a personal bodyguard for the Librarian, responsible for their safety and health. It is your skills as an Officer of the Law and your love for knowledge and your fellow man that we feel qualifies you for this position. The salary would be the same if not more than your current wage, but as an incentive, we offer you a lifetime of adventure and the knowledge that you would be helping to save the world on a regular basis, sometimes twice before Friday. What say you?**

**Sincerely,**

**The Library**

Maggie blinked. Was this some kind of joke, because if it was this once again didn’t make any sense and it wasn’t funny. 

“It’s not a joke, Ms. Sawyer.” Kara said, seeming to read her mind. “It is a sincere offer and not one that we take lightly. I need to know if we can trust you and your answer before I can tell you more about the assignment that we have for you.” 

“But why me?” 

“We’ve had our eye on you for a while, and you have been on our list of candidates, but it wasn’t until that day a few days ago, when you ran into Alex in the alley that the Library realized that you were the best choice for the job. You were scared but you didn’t give up and you were curious but cautious. We like that.” 

Maggie shook her head. “This is stupid… there is no such thing as the Library or Magic.” 

Kara’s eyes seemed to glow red for a moment before they turned back to normal. “I promise you Magic is real and it is just as dangerous as any other threat that you would encounter out there on the streets.” She paused and took a breath, getting herself under control. 

“Think about it… you have until tomorrow morning to give me your answer. Come back if your answer is yes, and if you don’t well, then I understand.” Kara moved back to the door and opened it dismissing Maggie. The door was closed before Maggie could ask about the missing person, and she wondered if it was Alex that was missing. The idea made her feel sad, although she had no idea why. 

Maggie had so many more questions, but bit her lip to keep from breaking the door down and asking them unsure if she wanted to know. This was just very confusing and she felt very out of control, still unsure if she was being Punk’d or not. 

Maggie paused at the foot of the stairs and looked over the piece of paper once more. It was inticing if it was real, after all who could really say no to life of adventure and to saving the world, but there was no way that it was real. Feeling a bit disappointed in both herself and the situation, she quietly went up the stairs and left the Library behind her. It could keep it’s secrets… she didn’t care. 

**————————————**

Inside her office Kara leaned against the door, fighting the urge to cry. Seeing Maggie’s face when she left she knew that the woman probably wouldn’t come back. A hand touched her shoulder. 

“Well any luck?” J’onn asked, taking a seat on the corner of her desk. She turned to face him. 

“I don’t think so.” Kara said, with a sad sigh. “Why is this so hard J’onn?” 

“I’m not sure… people don’t believe like they used to.” 

“We can’t rescue Alex without her… you know what the Library said.” 

“I know, and we also know that the Library has it’s reasons. Don’t give up yet, Ms. Sawyer may give us hope yet.” He got up and put his arm around her. 

“I hope you’re right J’onn… I hope your right.” Kara said, as she closed her eyes and prayed. 

**————————————-**

Alex opened her eyes, and then blinked at the brightness that seemed to surround her. The last thing she remembered was taking the meteorite back to the Annex for J’onn to investigate. It at first glance appeared to be something from the stars, but then there was something familiar about it too, something that she couldn’t quite place. It was on the tip of her tongue, and she remembered heading into her office to try and figure it out and then… nothing… nothing but darkness. 

She sat up wincing at the ache in her body, it felt like she had been stepped on by a Minotaur. After a second she felt well enough to look around, and her eyes widened in both shock and awe as she took in her surroundings. 

“Well look at that…” She whispered to herself. “Welcome to the Future, Alex Danvers… how the heck did you get here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
